Threadtail
The Threadtail is a Strike Class dragon that made it's debut in How to Train Your Dragon 2, but its name was first revealed in Dragons: Rise of Berk. Description Dragon Appearance This dragon seems to always have bright colors such as bright pink and purple, deep blue with bright green or pale blue with bright yellow. The reason for this colorful appearance is most likely the same as the reason behind the poison dart frogs' bright colors: to warn predators of its poisonous skin. The Threadtail also has a large round frill at the back of its head, and this frill is outlined with round spines which gives it a very crown-like appearance, and it is the same kind of spines can be seen on this dragons nose and running down its neck and back. In the movie the Threadtail is seen to have skin covered in many round bumps and lumps that look very similar to something like frog warts, this is most likely a reference to its venomous skin and its allergy to it, meaning those might be caused by scratching. This dragon's overall body shape seems to be most similar to that of the Thornridge. Long and often colourful dragons Threadtails have strong necks and tails and a broad wingspan built to take full advantage of the winds and updraughts. They have a prominent frill on the back of their long jawed head and a ridge of spines along their backs and tails. Their legs are slender and built for running with shorter and denser claws than many dragons of similar size. Behavior Observant dragons Threadtails like to discover and investigate new things or changes to the world around them and can seem easily distracted or even obsessive with keeping things in the same places giving the impression that they don't like change. Young Threadtails can often be seen scratching and rolling around trying to sooth their itches from excreting venom when scared or in danger. Like most strike class dragons Threadtails are intelligent and wilful usually living in lairs away from other dragons so there isn't anything to upset how they like to keep their homes. Abilities Poison The Threadtail is the only known dragons that can produce toxins through its skin to ward off predators in the franchise. This defense mechanism comes with a price, for the poisons trigger an allergy and cause the dragons' skin to itch and they can have roll around in Dragonberry bushes to relieve the itch. Purple Mist In addition to its flames, the Threadtail is known to emit a purple mist, A particular individual, Mildew's Strain, breaths purple mist and leaves puddles of shimmery purple liquid on its stand in Rise of Berk. The color of the liquid appears to match that of the Dragonberry bushes surrounding it. Magnetic frill Like most Strike class dragons Threadtails have a method to help them navigate their environments, the frill on a Threadtails head is full of magnetic receptors allowing the dragon to perceive magnetic fields, along with their strong geographic memory a dragon can tell where it is even in pitch black conditions and remember where any previously perceived obstacles are. Fire Threadtails unleash eight blazing torrents of heat in a continuous linear blast. These beams of flame can burn through solid steel and cut down a tree in a clean swipe. some examples have been seen of these dragons holding their jaws closed and firing this beam through their teeth causing it to scatter into smaller shots over a wide area. Known Threadtails *Mildew's Strain Trivia *The Threadtail's design was used for the Hobblegrunt in School of Dragons. *The ability to secrete poison through its skin is similar to the poison dart frog. *The Threadtail is the fourth dragon to have a head frill, the first being the Red Death, the second being the Hobblegrunt and the third being the Thornridge. *The Threadtail was created using a modular system to mix and match preset body parts onto different dragons. It was created from the same base that was used for the Hobblegrunt, Windstriker, Thornridge, Raincutter and two other unknown dragons. *It is the first long-necked dragon to be in the Strike Class. *It is the second dragon after the Fireworm that is allergic or scared from something secreted from it's body. The Fireworm can light itself on fire and is also scared of it too. Gallery Screen Shot 2016-02-10 at 22.59.37.png Screen Shot 2016-02-10 at 22.59.56.png Screen Shot 2016-02-10 at 23.00.07.png Screen Shot 2016-02-10 at 23.01.58.png Screen Shot 2016-02-10 at 23.03.04.png Unknow-dragon3.jpeg New-dragon7.jpeg Threadtail card pack.png|Card Pack in Dragons: Rise of Berk Threadtail dragon promo.jpeg|Rise of Berk promo Threadtail_Titan_-_FB.png|Titan Wing Threadtail References Category:Dragons Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk Category:Dragons with Venom Category:How To Train Your Dragon 2 Dragons Category:Strike class Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk dragons